To Tweek, Happy Birthday, from Craig
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. C'est l'anniversaire de Tweek et Craig lui a acheté deux cadeaux. Un ordinaire et un autre un peu plus... spécial.


To Tweek, Happy Birthday, from Craig

auteur : Rosy2lee2

.

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Tweek. Il allait avoir seize ans et ses parents avaient organisé une fête pour lui et ses amis. Tweek l'aurait fait lui-même mais... il était paranoïaque et hyperactif. Organiser quelque chose aurait été impossible pour lui. Craig demanda à quelques autres personnes ce qu'ils avaient acheté à Tweek pour son anniversaire.

_**Je lui ai acheté une nouvelle tasse à café**. Dit Clyde.

_**Une carte cadeau Starbucks**. Annonça Token

_**Un livre sur l'histoire du café**. Déclara Stan.

_**Je lui ai fait un t-shirt qui dit ''**_**I heart coffee**_**'', je suis sûre qu'il le portera tout le temps**. Ajouta Wendy

Craig faillit demander pourquoi elle avait été invité à la fête mais il se tut. Beaucoup de personnes avaient été convié : Clyde, Token, Craig, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Jimmy, Timmy, Wendy, Bebe et d'autres encore que Tweek ne connaissait probablement même pas. Après tout, c'était ses parents, les organisateurs.

_**Que c'est ce que tu lui as acheté, toi**? Interrogea Clyde, suspicieux. Peut être posait-il la question parce qu'il croyait que Craig avait oublié, mais celui-ci n'avait certainement pas oublié l'anniversaire de Tweek.

_**Euh... ben, deux cadeaux**.

Craig réprima une forte envie de rougir.

_**L'un des deux, c'est du café russe bizarre que j'ai trouvé dans ce magasin à North Park**. Dit Craig. Clyde attendait de connaître le deuxième.

_**Et l'autre**? Soupira Token en voyant qu'il ne disait rien

_**Euh**... Bredouilla Craig. Il avait perdu son ton monocorde et les deux autres devinrent tout à coup très curieux.

_**C'est une surprise**. Prétexta Craig. Clyde et Token se regardèrent, se demandant ce que cela pouvait être, mais ils abandonnèrent leur réflexion puisqu'ils découvriraient de quoi il s'agissait durant la fête.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Tu l'adores n'est-ce pas**? Demanda Wendy lorsque Tweek ouvrit son cadeau.

_**C'est beaucoup trop de pression**!

Tweek lâcha le t-shirt et attrapa ses cheveux. Il déballait ses cadeaux dès qu'on les lui donnait. Comme beaucoup d'invités étaient arrivés en retard, il en ouvrait n'importe quand.

_**Craig est arrivé**! Tweek entendit Clyde crier depuis la porte d'entrée.

Tweek se leva et alla rejoindre Craig dans l'entrée. _Merci de m'avoir permis de m'éloigner de Wendy, Craig_! Remercia-t-il mentalement.

_**Dépêche, donne lui ses cadeaux**! Dit Clyde, tout excité

Il voulait savoir ce qu'était ce second cadeau. Si Craig voulait le garder secret c'est que ça devait être énorme, car Craig n'avait jamais aucun secret, particulièrement pour Clyde et Token, à moins que ce soit vraiment excitant.

_**Euh... **Craig bataillait pour trouver les mots, tout le monde avait remarqué que quelque chose se tramait.

_**Je... euh...**

_**C'est manifestement un cadeau super génial pour que tu sois aussi nerveux**, dit Clyde pour rassurer Tweek, **tu l'as sur toi**? Demanda-t-il. Il chercha dans la poche du brun, mais ne trouve que le café russe.

_**Hum**...

Craig ne savait toujours pas quoi dire

_**Tweek**, lança-t-il pour attirer l'attention du blond, **on peut aller autre part... sans eux**? Dit Craig en pointant Clyde et Token du doigt.

_**J'ai même pas fait quelque chose d'énervant**. Marmonna Token en lançant un regard furieux à Clyde.

Tweek nodded and walked into the other part of his house – the coffee shop part. No-one was in this part, as no-one seemed to like the smell of Tweak Bro's coffee. Tweek, on the other hand, loved it. He worked here on several afternoons of the week just so that he could be around coffee more than he was already. Craig didn't mind the smell, mainly because he had a blocked nose most of the time.

Tweek acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans la partie boutique de la maison. Il n'y avait personne de ce côté puisque personne ne semblait aimer l'odeur du Café Tweak. Tweek, lui, l'adorait. Il travaillait ici plusieurs après-midis par semaine juste pour être plus immergé dans le café qu'il ne l'était déjà. Craig ne remarqua pas l'odeur essentiellement parce qu'il avait la plupart du temps le nez bouché

_**Ngh, alors c'est quoi ce truc génial**?

_**Euh... ben, je t'ai acheté deux cadeaux. Mais le premier que je vais t'offrir, tu ne l'aimeras peut être pas, alors je t'en ai acheté un deuxième**.

Craig se balançait d'un jambe à l'autre.

_**Gah! Tu vas m'avoir?! C'est ça ton cadeau : tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ton cadeau... ngh**.

Tweek tremblait, plongé dans un état hyperactif que personne ne lui avait vu avant.

_**Ça y est mec! Les gnomes ont pris le contrôle**! Tweek attrapa ses cheveux et poussa un cri, mais il fut interrompu lorsque quelque chose de doux et de chaud toucha ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Craig.

Tweek écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que Craig était en train de l'embrasser. Sur la bouche. De façon très romantique. Les lèvres de Tweek étaient humides et légèrement enflées à force d'être mordillées, tandis que celle de Craig étaient normales, peut être un peu sèches. Elles se heurtaient étrangement, mais, d'un certaine façon, ça fonctionnait. Le cerveau de Tweek se vida et il lâcha ses cheveux. Tweek avait remarqué que Craig était nerveux, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

Tweek fut presque déçu lorsque Craig mit fin au baiser. Il avait l'impression que ça n'avait pas duré assez longtemps.

_**Euh... comme je te l'ai dit, je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais, alors**... Bredouilla Craig, la voix tremblante. Il sortit l'autre cadeau de sa poche et le posa sur le comptoir, à côté de Tweek.

_**Tiens**. Dit-il, et il y eut un silence gêné. Tweek, toujours en état de choc, fixait Craig, le regard vide.

_**Tr-très bien... Je vais y aller**. Déclara le brun. Il fit mine de retourner dans l'autre pièce, quand Tweek, agissant entièrement sous le coup de l'émotion, l'attrapa par la manche.

_**Quoi**? Demanda Craig, mais il rougit lorsqu'il vit le regard innocent et embué de larmes de Tweek. Il y eut un autre silence embarrassant, mais Tweek tira Craig vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ce fut au tour de Craig d'être surpris et à celui de Tweek de rougir.

_**H-heu**? Craig demanda lorsqu'ilsse séparent afin de reprendre leur souffle. _C'est quoi ce bordel? Je croyais pas ça tournerait bien !_

Craig avait envie crier de joie mais il était si surpris qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, exactement comme Tweek quelques minutes auparavant.

_**Ngh! La pression est trop forte**. Tweek se tira à nouveau les cheveux. Craig était là, il regardait Tweek et se demandait quoi faire. Après quelques minutes de silence, il éclata de rire. Tweek recommença à paniquer :

_**Oh doux Jésus! C'était un blague pas vrai**?!

_**Non! Ce n'était pas une blague, Tweek... putain je suis juste trop soulagé**! Rit Craig avant de prendre Tweek contre lui.

Tout à coup, Craig et Tweek entendirent un énorme vacarme provenant de l'extérieur, comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de s'écrouler contre la porte. Craig devina que c'était Clyde et Token qui écoutaient à la porte et qui s'étaient appuyés dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

_**Oh... hey Craig**!

Clyde sourit, embarrassé, puis il y eut un silence que Token brisa :

_**Donc** **vous êtes tous les deux gays**? Demanda-t-il sans aucune pudeur. Il faisait toujours ça, dire quelques chose de complètement inapproprié mais avec une voix neutre. Tweek et Craig rougirent tous les deux.

_**Nhg, bordel! Tout le monde va devenir homophobe et ils vont nous tuer, Craig! Je peux pas le supporter**! Cria Tweek qui se mit à trembler.

_**Oui, je suis homosexuel, et alors**? Lança Craig qui essayait de faire comme s'il s'en fichait.

_**Dis-moi simplement que tu ne craqueras jamais sur moi et je ne m'en formaliserai pas**. Lui répondit franchement Token. Craig lui promit qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux de lui. Idem pour Clyde.

_**Bien... retournons à la fête, les amoureux**. Sourit largement Clyde en entrainant le couple vers le salon afin qu'il puisse annoncer aux autres la bonne nouvelle.

_**End**_

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>revue et corrigée le 1203/2015_**


End file.
